Multi-pole circuit breakers utilizing electronic actuators for actuating trip mechanisms in response to the detection of various types of fault conditions have become highly developed. The cost of these devices has been controlled in part by mass production of the basic mechanical structure of the breaker (sometimes referred to as the “platform” of the circuit breaker), as well as the electronic portions. These sophisticated circuit breakers, however, are not typically applicable to DC power systems, and available DC electronic trip units are very expensive because traditional current measurement transformers cannot generate their own power in a absence of alternating current, so they must use complex iron cores that move inside a wire bobbin at a set trip current level providing a one-time power generation to fire a solenoid, or an external power supply combined with a Hall effect sensor that can continuously monitor DC current levels.